Tyler Taylor
'Nicknames' Ty, Ler, Yler, Murdock, Mur, Dock, or Taylor 'Early Life' Tyler is the oldest child of the Taylor family. He was the example for his younger siblings. He was the one his parents counted on. His parents gave him the same attention as either of his siblings and raised him with the same morals as them. Tyler managed to get his mother to teach him to bare knuckle fight. That was a struggle. Tyler eventually got him to agree because it was a good idea in case he ran into any problems like being cornered in a dark alley and being mugged. That is also why Holly agreed to let Zachariah Braddock teach him to fight. Tyler did different things so he could always be there to help his family. He knew that his younger siblings needed him and he enjoyed that. 'Ranch Life' Tyler was one of the older children on the Ranch and got the chance to know those they lost, and it broke his heart every time. Camron was always helping Tyler out and was the one who gave Tyler his hat. Camron isn't afraid to speak his mind so he will speak up if something is done wrong. Not that anyone needs to be told that. Kathryn always thought her brothers were adorable with each other. Tyler would stick by what his brother thought and would help him should he get into trouble. Camron is still respectful to his elders and tries not to correct them. For fear of what could happen. While he was born and raised in Nashville he like his siblings and his parents have a mixed accent. A mix of British and Tennessee. It's pretty cool. The kids picked up the British accent from visiting England. Tyler followed the Braddock children's careers since Ring of Honor. He wasn't surprised that Scarlett and Alice weren't afraid to wrestle with the boys. He was just glad to see Scarlett happy with Phil Brooks. He'd seen her come back after Adam left and saw her devastated and that wasn't good. Tyler went to the WWE show in Nashville the Monday before Elimination Chamber. Kathryn wasn't surprised when Tyler went to go help Scarlett out after Elimination Chamber. Kathryn's just hoping her big brother will be okay. 'Wrestling Career' Tyler saw the others go to help Scarlett, but he wasn't sure how he would go help her. That problem was quickly ended following the RAW in Nashville. It was when Jack sat Greg, Corey, Oliver, Jake, Brad, Bryce, Zach, Summer, Paige, Sheila, and Holly-Grace down and asked them about bringing in the rest of the kids from the Ranch, Jesse Stovall, Elizabeth Good, and Jordan Lopez. They all agreed. Zach was ringside at Elimination Chamber for Scarlett, Summer, and Paige's match against Bysshe, Savannah-Grace, and Cadence. Zach was surprised that Paige chose Sheila to be her tag team partner. He was also a part of the attack on Shield following their victory and kidnapping attempt of Kamden. Zach loved Scarlett's expression the Monday after Elimination Chamber when Conner picked her up and spun her around. It was good to have his family around again. Simon enjoys being with his family and getting to watch Scarlett and Phil's children grow up. Jaden's mostly their to make sure his sister is okay. Tyler is kind of enjoying it and doesn't mind letting Kamden wear his hat when he needs to. Tyler was just there to support Scarlett and fight. That's what you do for family. Tyler is there work the Shield feud and take care of everyone else. He's looking forward to the match at Wrestlemania. 'Personal Life' Tyler is the oldest Taylor child. He's the oldest son. Tyler like his siblings has dual-citizenship. They're citizens of the United States because they were born there and of England because both of their parents are British. It's really nice. Tyler's accent is a mix of a British accent and the Tennessee accent. It gets kind of complicated, but it sounds really cool. Tyler can bare knuckle fight because his mom taught him. Tyler doesn't go far from the hat his brother gave him. He'd wrestle with it if he could, but that would be silly. Siblings: Kathryn Taylor (Sister) Camron Taylor (Brother) 'Finishing Moves' *Pentagram choke *Neckbreaker *Double Knee backbreaker 'Tag Team/Stable' *The Society of Ingiustizia *Tag Team with Jaden Deveraux 'Managers' *The Society of Ingiustizia 'Title Reign' 1-time Current United States Tag Champions with Jaden 'Entrance Music' *Gimme More by Machinae Supremacy (Society Of Ingiustizia Theme) (Starts when the Music does) *Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Dead Bite by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Blood by In This Moment (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Delish by Hollywood Undead (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) *Soul for Sale by Simon Curtis (Society of Ingiustizia Theme) 'Twitter Account' One of Tyler's twitter account is @TheSocietyofIngiustizia. His other is @TylerTaylor Category:Wrestling OC's